Incomplete
by darny2000
Summary: She doesn't love him, he's still crazy about her. How will Chandler cope with losing the most important thing in his life? MondlerSad story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a friends fic. It's kinda dark and

depressing…you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own friends or anything to do with them or the show…..I do have

friend though….really!

Incomplete – chapter 1

Chandler sat in the coffee house alone, pondering on the fight he and Monica had the

night before. They had only been living together for a short while but Monica was

ready to jump ahead to the next stage. Naturally all this talk about marriage and

children freaked Chandler out completely. He loved Monica more than life itself but

the thought of becoming a father so soon scared him to death. Of course Chandler

knew he someday wanted children but Monica was pushing it so fast. She wanted it

all right now! Chandler wasn't ready for that, he wanted to be ready to give

everything to Monica and make their lives so happy. He wanted to enjoy every part of

their future as it came because to him, she was his future and he was so scared that he

would screw it up. Of course he never actually told Monica this, every time he tried it

came out sounding more like excuses which made Monica mad. So started the long

agonizing argument that ended up with Chandler spending the night at Joeys.

Chandler sighed as he set his mug down. This was stupid, he and Monica have had

fights before and it was usually him that ended up apologizing so he might as well go

and do it. If the only way to make Monica happy is to marry her right now, he would

do it for her, no matter how he felt, he would do anything for her.

Chandler headed up the stairs towards his and Monica's apartment. He turned the

door handle and a look of pure shock crossed his face as he walked it and saw what

was before him.

"Richard?" Chandler half spat. Monica and Richard quickly broke their kiss and

jumped up suddenly from the couch.

"Chandler, what are you doing here?" Monica asked with a guilty expression.

"Well I do live here Mon" Chandler replied sarcastically.

"I could ask you the same thing?" He pointed to Richard.

"I was uhh…just umm…" He glanced nervously at Monica.

"Chandler, we need to talk" Monica said sadly stepping towards him.

"I'll leave you to alone" Richard said, quickly heading out the door.

"Monica? What's going on?" Chandler asked, trying to keep his voicestraight.

"Honey, there something you should know, after we had that fight last night Richard

called, It was totally out of the blue but anyway he wanted to meet up and I did…"

she paused to let the information sink in. "..we started talking and Richard said he's

been doing a lot of thinking and he wants to get back together with me" Monica told

him softly.

Chandlers head spun and he nervously began to pace the kitchen floor.

"T.thats impossible I mean your with me, how's is he suppose to do that h.he can't"

Chandler sputtered. He stopped pacing at looked at Monica, his eyes pleading her.

"He wants to get married Chandler, he wants children now. This changes everything"

Monica continued to speak softly.

Chandler shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This can't be

happening, this had to be a really bad dream, he was going to wake up any minute

now.

"I'm so sorry baby" Monica said, taking Chandlers hand in hers. Chandler pulled

away from her.

"I love you Monica, I love you more than anything. I want to marry you, I want to

have children. I'm sorry I said I wasn't ready, I didn't mean it. Please Monica please

marry me" Chandler begged.

He didn't care how pathetic he sounded, he couldn't lose her. Monica stepped

forwards and put a hand on his cheek. Chandler hadn't noticed the tears steaming

down his face till now. He stared into Monica's tear-filled eyes, that sparkle that made

her eyes look endlessly blue was gone. Now they looked sad and guilty. Monica did

love Chandler but there was still that part in her that Richard never left and now he

could give her everything she ever wanted. She hated herself so much for doing this to

her best friend who stood sobbing in front of her. She knew he wasn't ready for the

commitment and might never be. She couldn't make him do that for her.

"It wasn't meant to be" Monica whispered, gently stroking his cheek. She pulled him

into a hug and Chandler held onto her desperately, he never wanted to let her go.

"Please don't do this Mon, I'm sorry" Chandler whimpered softly. Monica rubbed his

back and let a few tears fall.

"This isn't your fault Chandler, remember that ok sweetie" Monica told him and

gently pulled away.

"Why are you doing this? I need you" Chandler said more urgently, he kept a hold of

Monica's arm.

"I never meant to hurt you" She replied.

"Hurt me? That's an understatement" Chandler said dryly.

"This wasn't suppose to happen but it did and I can't help the way I feel" Monica

said, choking on her words.

Chandler let go of Monica and stepped back. The desperate sad look on his face

turned to bitterness and frustration.

"So that's it, just like that you're dumping me?" Chandler question, his voice

sounding more angry.

"This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I love you Chandler but we just

can't be together" Monica replied. She tried to think of something else to say but

nothing came. Chandler took a deep breath and blinked back the new tears that

threatened to fall.

"Well I hope you have a great life together" He said bitterly and stormed out before

she could say anything more.

Monica put her hands over her mouth and let her emotions go. She slowly sank to the

floor behind the couch, sobs racking her body.

Suddenly Monica heard the bathroom door creak as it opened. She looked up and saw

Rachel, her face stained with wet tears. She looked guilty for hearing the conversation

and upset for her two friends. She made her way over to Monica and knelt down

beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Monica sobbed into her best friends

shoulder and Rachel sat quietly, not knowing what to say.

So what do you think? good bad? should i keep going? Hope you enjoyed it! bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thankyou for the reviews! I'm glad most of you liked it. I'm sorry to all those Mondler fans who were expecting a nice story...i did warn you. I am i huge Mondler fan too so you never know what might happen...just gonna have to keep reading! Anywayz here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own them or anything to do with them.

Incomplete

Chapter 2

Monica aloud Rachel to tell the other what had happened while Monica went to Richard's to seek comfort. Rachel felt sorry for Chandler. She knew how much he loved her but she also felt bad for Monica having to make this decision. Rachael knew Monica loved Chandler but never got over Richard. She wished there was something she could do to help her friends. Rachel told the others separately, not wanting to cause any argument between them. First she went to Phoebe, who took the new pretty well. She felt sorry for the both of them and decided to go find Chandler and see how he was. Next was Ross, he didn't know quite how to take it. He had just coped with the fact that his sister and his best friend were together and now they were breaking up because of her ex. He was instantly concern about Monica and wanted to go see her. Rachel suggested he wait until the dust settled at bit.

"Wow, I just didn't see this coming" Ross said in disbelief.

"I know" Rachel replied sadly and sat on the couch next to Ross.

"So Chandler didn't have anything to do with it?" Ross asked.

Rachel shook her head "No, they had an argument before but that's it. I hope he's ok" She replied.

"I know, poor guy and poor Monica too, she must be really confused and upset about this" Ross added. Rachel agreed. Once they had finished discussing the situation, Rachel left to find Joey.

"What! What do you mean she broke up with him?" Joey demanded.

"She's getting back with Richard Joey; they're starting a life together. It's what she wants" Rachel explained.

"And what about what Chandler, I mean how can she do this to him?" Joey asked, raising his voice.

"She didn't mean to hurt him Joe, these things just happen" Rachel tried to explain.

"No these things don't just happen, they happen because someone makes them happen and that someone was Monica. You know how much Chandler loved her, why would she do this?" Joey yelled, slamming his fist on the counter.

"Joey! Monica is our friend, we have to respect her decisions. I know it's hard to deal with because Chandler's your best friend. I hate what Monica has done but this wasn't easy for her either" Rachel told him gently.

"I don't care. She hurt Chandler and anyone who hurts my best friend isn't a friend of mine!" Joey spat and stormed off to his room. Rachel sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

Phoebe walked down the street as dusk began to set in. After searching Ross' place, central perk and a few other places she thought Chandler might have gone, there was still no sign of him. She found the nearest pay phone and called Joey.

"Hey Pheebs, did you find him?" Joey asked.

"No not yet, I've looked everywhere" Phoebe replied with a sigh. Joey thought for a moment.

"Oh! try the West side pub, he always use to go there whenever he broke up with Janice" Joey suggested.

"Oh ok. I'll try that, bye" Phoebe said, hanging up.

Phoebe didn't even have to walk into the pub before she found Chandler stumbling out the door.

"Hey Chandler" She said, grabbing his arm to steady him.

"Better keep an eye on this one, he's definitely had enough for tonight" A tall bouncer told Phoebe. She nodded to the man and began to lead Chandler down the road.

"She broke up with me" Chandler said out loud, his voice slurred.

"I know, I have to take you home, everyone is worried about you" Phoebe told him.

"She's not" Chandler muttered as he swayed slightly.

Phoebe whistled for a cab and quickly ushered Chandler inside before getting in herself.

"What do I do?" Chandler asked, his voice cracking and tears filling his eyes.

Phoebe looked at him, she felt really bad for him, he looked so miserable. Phoebe put a hand on his head and moved it so it was resting on her shoulder. She didn't know what to say so they rode the taxi home in silence except for the drunken gibberish from Chandler.

Once they arrived at the building, Phoebe began to walk Chandler upstairs but he insisted he was alright to go alone.

"I know where to go, I know which way" Chandler said.

"Well alright, you sure you know which way?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes I know, goodnight" Chandler replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Phoebe let go of his arm and turned to go back downstairs. Chandler stumbled on the step slightly but managed to make it to the door. He hesitated a moment before knocking. After a few moments Rachel opened the door looking very sleepy.

"Can I stay with you?" Chandler asked sadly.

"Chandler, Oh my god of course you can" Rachel was fully awake now. She moved to let Chandler in just as Joey came out of his room.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about what happened" Joey said sympathetically.

He gave Chandler a quick hug before letting him lay down on the couch. Rachel returned with a blanket and a pillow. She put the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket then she sat down on the edge of the couch and began to stroke Chandler's hair.

"I know this is going to be hard for you sweetie but we are all here for you ok?" Rachel comforted him.

Joey muttered something under his breath before returning to his room. "Most likely about Monica" Rachel thought to herself.

It wasn't long before Chandler was fast asleep. Rachel stayed with him a while longer before returning to her own room.

Stay tuned for chapter three, coming soon! Hoped you liked it...any comments would be great...unless they're bad comments...then they won't be! bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks again for your reviews. Here's the third chapter, hope u like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Incomplete

Chapter 3

The next morning Chandler woke up to the smell of eggs. His stomach churned and he had to fight to keep from throwing up. He slowly sat up, instantly regretting it as the room spun wildly.

"Morning buddy, I made you some breakfast, eggs Chandler style, Rach is at work so it's just you and me today" Joey said proudly from the stove.

Chandler's stomach flipped at just the thought of it.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry" Chandler muttered as he slowly stood up from the couch.

"You sure?" Joey asked, slightly disappointed.

Chandler nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Joey cringed as he heard him retching soon after. Something caught Joey's eye near the door. It was a letter, someone must have shoved it under the door not too long ago. Joey picked up the envelope. It was addressed to Chandler. Joey frowned "How did they know he was staying here after just one night?" He wondered to himself. He shrugged it off and went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. The toilet flushed and once he couldn't hear any sound, Joey opened the door. He found Chandler sitting next to the toilet, his head resting in his hands. He looked awful, he was pale and sweaty.

"You ok man?" Joey asked, concerned.

Chandler just nodded in reply. Joey eyed him doubtfully for a moment before handing him the letter.

"If you need anything I'll be right out here" Joey told him before closing the door again.

Chandler studied the envelope for a long time. He knew that handwriting off by heart. The moment he saw the word "Chandler" written in cursive on the front he knew it was from Monica. He stared at it for ages before finally opening it.

_Dear Chandler,_

_I know you must hate me right now but I just want you to know how sorry I am for hurting you like that. I had no idea things would turn out this way and I hate it so much. I've asked Rachel to swap apartments so you can move back in with Joey, I think that it would be best. I never meant to do this to you and I want you to know that even though we're not together anymore, you still my best friend and anytime you want to talk just give me a call ok? You can come over and pick up your things whenever you want. I really hope we can talk about this, I feel so bad about all of this. Love you, Love Mon xoxo_

Chandler read the letter over a few times as tears burned in his eyes. He clenched his hands and ripped the letter with a frustrated cry. He threw across the room and let the tears come out in choking sobs. Joey stood outside the bathroom door listening sadly to his friend's painful cries. "How could she?" He thought. He shook his head and walked away to let Chandler be alone.

Two days had passed since then and there was still no change. Chandler kept calling in sick for work, he just didn't have the energy for it. Joey and Rachel had been working on switching the rooms, Chandler just couldn't bring himself to face Monica again. Today Joey had gone over to Monica's to get the rest of Chandler's things, today was her day off and Chandler could hear Joey yelling from across the hall. He leaned against the wall next to the door and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He listened to the muffled yelling, his face empty and emotionless. He heard Monica's door slam shut and a few moments later Joey stormed into their apartment. He jumped when he saw Chandler sitting right next to the door.

"Woah, you scared the crap out of me man" Joey exclaimed. Chandler continued to stare at nothing, Joey frowned.

"You heard that huh, I'm sorry man I couldn't help it, things just got out of control" He said sympathetically as he placed the box of Chandler's things on the counter.

"What did she say?" Chandler asked dully.

"It doesn't matter" Joey said nervously, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Chandler again.

Chandler just nodded then stood up and grabbed the phone, heading towards his room.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"I'm calling her" Chandler said in the same dull voice.

"Why? don't do this Chandler, just forget her" Joey told him, almost pleading.

Chandler just stared at him for a moment before walking into his room and closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed and hesitated before dialing the number.

"Hello?" the sound of her voice almost made Chandler cry out.

"Hey, it's me" Chandler replied softly. What was he doing? Why was he even calling her? He didn't even know.

"Chandler? Oh I'm so glad you finally called, how are you?" Monica asked almost excitedly.

"I'm sorry about Joey" Chandler said, ignoring her last question. How did she think he was? Good? Yeah right!

"Oh, that's alright, wasn't your fault" She replied. There was a long awkward silence between them.

"What did I do wrong?" Chandler asked in a voice almost child like.

"Honey you didn't do anything wrong" Monica replied softly.

"Just tell me what it is and I can fix it, I'll do anything Mon I swear" Chandler protested.

"It's not you sweetie it's me, this is my fault" Monica said calmly.

"But why? Why? I don't understand" Chandler said desperately as tears began to slide down his cheeks. He started pacing the room franticly trying to think of what to say.

"It's complicated, I don't understand it either but this is what I have to do, can you understand that?" Monica asked gently.

"No, no I can't, I need you!" Chandler shouted into the phone, his whole body shaking.

"Chandler are you ok? Where Joey?" Monica asked sternly, she noticed the weird tone in his voice.

"I don't know" Chandler replied, his voice trembling.

"Ok I think I should come over there, your scaring me Chandler" Monica said worriedly.

"No! Don't come over, just stay away from me!" Chandler screamed and hung up.

He threw the phone against the wall and it shattered into pieces. Chandler felt the anger rising as he grabbed the lamp and lunged it across the room. He pushed his dresser draws over and screamed as he punched the wall, his fist going straight through it. Joey threw the door open upon hearing the noise and rushed in. Chandler stood in the middle of his up-turned room, small beads of blood trailing down his hand from the cuts.

"You ok man?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Just peachy" Chandler replied.

"Maybe we should get that looked at" Joey suggested pointing to his hand.

"Its fine, I want to be alone now" Chandler said in a low voice.

"I really don't think that's a good idea" Joey protested.

"Please Joey, I don't want to hurt you, just get out" Chandler told him, his emotions were hard to read.

Joey didn't know what to do, his friend was acting like a completely different person.

"Ok well I'm just going to go out for a minute, you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Joey asked hesitantly.

Chandler nodded and flopped down on his bed.

Joey had to talk to someone about this. He didn't want to leave Chandler alone in this state but seeing the phone now lay in thousands of pieces on the floor, he didn't really have a choice. He decided he would go to Ross'. After all he did have the whole breakup thing with Carol, he would know what to do.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! thanks once again for your reviews, hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own friends or anything to do with them.

Incomplete

Chapter 4

Joey knocked on the door of Ross' apartment and waited for him answer.

"Hey man, what's up?" Ross asked, letting Joey inside.

"I need your help dude, it's Chandler" Joey replied.

Ross' face fell "Oh?"

"He's getting really depressed over this Monica thing. He threw his room apart a moment ago" Joey explain, clearly worried.

"Oh, well I'm sure it's nothing, he just needs a bit of time" Ross said, shrugging it off.

"Well I figured you could talk to him, you know? I mean you've been through it right? He might listen to you" Joey suggested, following Ross into the kitchen.

"Sorry man I pretty busy, got a lot of work to do for a new project we're starting at the museum" Ross said, trying to change the subject. Joey frowned.

"He's your best friend, what you can't even make a bit of time to talk to him?" Joey asked in confusion.

"I told you I'm very busy at the moment. I might catch up with him later" Ross replied as he made himself a coffee.

"Is there something going on with you Ross?" Joey asked, suspiciously.

"No there's nothing 'going on', now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work" Ross replied, walking Joey to the door.

Something was defiantly not right here Joey thought as he walked back down the hallway.

Chandler laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. This was insane, he couldn't stop thinking about her, everything reminded him of her. He should hate her for this but he couldn't, he loved her too much. Tears burned in his eyes, not again he thought. He was sick of crying, sick of feeling like this, like he was dead but still breathing. He smirked at how stupid that sound. There was a light knock at his bedroom door before it opened and Rachel poked her head in.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" She asked, trying to sound happy.

Chandler gave a small grunt in reply. Rachel flicked the light on, causing the once dark, dull room to light up. Chandler moaned and crossed his arms across his face.

"I tried a new lasagna recipe today, I brought some over for you to try" She said excitedly.

"I'm not hungry" Chandler replied, rolling and his side to face her.

It was two in the afternoon and he was still wearing his blue t-shirt and white shorts he slept in. Rachel looked at him and sighed.

"Chan, you've hardly eaten anything for the past two days and don't try to deny it cause Joey told me. You have to eat more or you will get sick" Rachel told him sternly.

"I'll eat later I promise" Chandler said in his best convincing voice. Rachel gave him a small smile and sat down on the bed.

"Come here" She said as she opened her arms to him. Chandler sat up and leaned into her embrace.

He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of someone holding him again yet the feeling also made him sad.

"I worry about you" Rachel told him gently. She rubbed his back soothingly, noticing how he seemed to relax.

"You don't have to" Chandler muttered into her shoulder.

"I can't help it, just like you can't help being sad" She said, pulling him back.

Chandler looked away, he wasn't quite sure why. Out of all the girls Rachel was probably the easiest to talk to about anything. Rachel put a hand on his cheek and turned it so he was looking at her.

"It's gonna be ok" She told him softly. Chandler nodded and hugged her again.

Monica laid awake in Richards bed while the man next to her slept silently. She was a horrible person. No matter how many times Richard convinced her otherwise, she always came back to that same conclusion. She wanted a family so bad that she was prepared to loose her best friends over it. She turned her back towards Richard as tears filled her eyes.

This all felt like a dream, nothing felt real anymore. It would go away though. She would have the family of her dreams and this worthless feeling would just disappear. Wouldn't it? Monica quickly shook her head and scowled herself at the thought. Of course it would, Richard was her future now.

But what if it's a big mistake? Monica groaned in frustration and jumped out of bed. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. So many thoughts were in her head, she was so exhausted from it. Richard was all she had now, her friends were still there but she knew deep down that they all hated her for what she done.

Joey wouldn't even look at her anymore, Phoebe she hadn't heard from in days, even Ross was acting uncomfortable around her. Rachel tried so hard to be a supportive friend for Monica but she knew that inside, Rachel thought she was a selfish bitch.

"That's what I' am" Monica thought sadly.

She loved Richard and she knew that he was her chance to have a happy future but still, she couldn't help but regret what she had done.

Please review :))


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry this one took a bit longer….busy busy busy. Next few chapters might take a little longer too, I've got a lot to do! But I'll try my hardest! Anyways here is the next chapter hope u like it..if so please review :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with friends

Incomplete

Chapter 5

Today was Monday, it had been a week since the break up, a week of hell for Chandler. He laid of his bed, headphones in his ears, the music drowning out his thoughts. The look on his face was empty and miserable, it was as though his body physically refused to let any emotion cross his face. There was a knock at the door but Chandler didn't hear it through the music. Joey walked in and tugged the headphones off of Chandlers head.

"Hey!" Chandler said half heartily.

"Your work just called again man, I'm tired of telling that you're sick with some weird disease. Maybe you should just go back to work" Joey suggested.

"I will, I'm just not ready yet" Chandler replied with a shrug.

"Well alright then" Joey said with uncertainty. "Hey, there's a Knicks game on today, I reckon I could get us a couple of tickets" Joey said hopefully.

"I not really in the mood, but you go ahead" Chandler replied.

"Come on man, we never do stuff anymore. You won't even come to the coffee house anymore" Joey whined.

"I just don't want to today Joe ok? Maybe next time" Chandler replied as he put the headphones back on.

Joey sighed and left the room. He headed down to the coffee house to meet up with Phoebe and listen to her play. As Joey walked in, he noticed Phoebe already singing and playing her guitar. He also noticed Ross sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey man" Joey greeted, sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Oh hey Joey" Ross replied as he set his book aside. "What's up?"

"Not much, hey you wouldn't happen to have talked to Chandler yet would you?" Joey asked.

"No I haven't, look I really don't think I'm the right person to talk to him about this" Ross said nervously.

"What's going on with you man? You haven't even been to see Chandler yet. I know you're hiding something Ross" Joey stated, demanding to find out.

"It's complicated" Ross replied with a sigh.

"Tell me how this is complicated Ross" Joey demanded, raising his voice slightly.

"She's my sister Joey, and he's my best friend, I feel like I have to take sides here. I mean Monica's really upset about this and she will think I hate her if I keep seeing Chandler. And if I do see him, it's going to get all awkward and stuff because it was my sister who done this to him" Ross explained sadly.

Joey stared at him for a moment in complete confusion.

"So what, you're saying you have to choose between Monica and Chandler?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, it's just too weird, it doesn't feel right to help them both through this because I feel like I'll be betraying the other" Ross replied.

"How could you even think about choosing Monica over Chandler after what she did to him?" Joey exclaimed.

"She's my sister Joey, my family. You would feel the same way if it was one of your sisters" Ross shot back.

"That's not the point, my sisters wouldn't date my best friend then dump him for some big…loser" Joey yelled.

"You know what, I don't have to listen to this" Ross said, throwing his hands up. And without another word, he stormed out of Central Perk.

Joey looked around and realized that everyone was staring at him. Phoebe had stopped playing and was biting her lip, obviously uncomfortable with the awkward silence that had fallen across the room.

"Sorry Pheebs" Joey muttered and headed out the coffee house.

Chandler stood at the kitchen counter, lazily slopping some jam onto the piece of bread. His stomach had eventually forced him out of his room and away from the depressing music. He had just taken a bite out of his sandwich when there was a knock at the door. Chandler walked over and opened it, he frowned when he saw Ross standing there.

"Ross, umm hey" Chandler said, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hi…is Joey here?" Ross asked.

"No he hasn't been here all afternoon" Chandler replied.

"Good" Ross said, walking in. "It was actually you I came to see"

"Really? What for?" Chandler asked, slightly surprised.

"I just wanted to come see how you were. I know I've been a bit of a jerk lately" Ross admitted.

"Really? I haven't noticed" Chandler said with a shrug. He picked up his sandwich and continued to eat.

"Well yeah I've kind of been avoiding you" Ross told him.

"That I noticed" Chandler replied with a small smirk.

"Things just got a bit weird you know, she's my sister, you're my best friend" Ross tried to explain. Chandler nodded and gave him an understanding look.

"Do you think things will ever be like they were?" Chandler asked, staring at the crust in his hands.

Ross shook his head. "I don't think we'll ever be hanging out as a group again" He said sadly.

"How is she?" Chandler asked softly.

Ross stared at him for a moment, not sure what he should say.

"Richard proposed to her…officially" Ross told him. There was a long awkward silence.

"Well I guess if she's happy then that's all that matters" Chandler said with a fake smile. His voice quavered slightly and Ross could see this was killing him.

"I'm sorry Chan" He said sympathetically. He placed a hand on Chandlers shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's cool, I mean it's not like we were in a totally serious relationship and her and Richard were like…." He paused and cleared his throat. "So are we cool then?" He asked, changing the subject.

Ross could see Chandler's body practically trembling and it broke his heart. He wished there was some way he could help him. Ross sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah man, we're cool" He replied as he opened the door to leave.

Chandler looked like he was gonna break any minute and Ross knew he hated to show his emotions in front of him. Ross also knew that things weren't cool between them. The more he saw Chandler like this, the more he hated his sister…he couldn't do that. It was going to be awhile before he saw his friend again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, it didn't take as long as I thought it would to get this chapter done...i'm on a role! Things start to get a bit depressing now so you have been warned! Hope you enjoy, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own friends or anything to do with them.

Incomplete

Chapter 6

Chandler stared at the door long after Ross had closed it. His hands were still shaking and his breathing hard. He didn't break though, he felt like screaming, falling to the ground and sobbing into the floor but he didn't. He stared at the door until his breathing calmed down and burning in his eyes stopped. Calming, as if nothing had happened, he walked back into his bedroom and closed the door.

Across the hall, Rachel entered her apartment and placed her bags on the table. Monica walked out of her room to greet her. Rachel could tell from the look on her face that something was up.

"Hey Mon, everything ok?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the couch. Monica smiled and sat down next to her.

"Rach, there's something I have to tell you, Richard asked me to move in with him" She told her.

"Really, wow you're both not wasting any time are you" Rachel replied.

"Yeah I guess not" Monica said dully.

"This is a good thing right?" Rachel asked, confused at Monica's attitude.

"Of course it is, I mean I'm getting married" Monica said more excitedly.

"But you still can't stop thinking about Chandler can you?" Rachel asked knowingly. Monica had confided in Rachel about her mixed feelings. She still had some doubts about the whole thing.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" Monica asked Rachel as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well I think it's your choice. I can't make your decisions for you" Rachel replied.

"I don't know what to do. I thought it would go away but the more I'm apart from Chandler…the more I miss him" Monica said, tears filling her eyes. Rachel leaned over and hugged her.

"I wish I could help somehow" She mumbled.

"Thanks Rach but I think I have my decision, I'm going to stay with Richard. I couldn't bear to hurt another person and besides things would never be the same with Chandler and I again" Monica said with a forced smile. "Things will get better" She whispered more to herself than anyone.

Joey hummed a tune to himself as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

In one hand he carried a pizza box and in the other a six pack of beer. If he couldn't get Chandler out of the house to have fun then he was going to bring the fun to the house.

He grinned at the thought of sitting in front of the TV watching die hard while stuffing their faces with pizza. Joey fumbled awkwardly with the keys as he tried to unlock the door. Once eventually inside he called out Chandler's name, expecting him to come out of his room.

When he got no reply, Joey frowned and placed the items down before walking over to Chandler's door. He poked his head in but the room was empty. Joey couldn't remember Chandler telling him he was going out. He called out his name again, to make sure he wasn't in the apartment.

He walked back over to the kitchen and checked for any notes. He found something white sticking out from under the pizza box. It was an envelope with his name on it. Joey's frown deepened, this all seemed very strange. He ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter from inside.

To my best buddy Joey,

If you're reading this letter now…well then obviously you found it, good for you. But seriously though, you will never know how much you meant to me. You have been my best friend for what seems like forever…and you always will be.

I'm sorry Joe, but I'm not going to be around anymore. Don't blame her please. Once you find true love you will understand what I mean. I wish I could have been there to see that day. You were one of the most important people in my life, you were my brother and I wish I didn't have to leave you like this, but life has a way of screwing people over…mine certainly did.

I have left you everything that you need, including my bank account, I won't be needing that where I'm going. I hope that one day you can forgive me, understand that this is just something that I had to do. You're the man of the house now Joe, take care of Ross and the girls for me ok buddy? And don't forget chick and duck, they need you now, you have to be strong for them.

Please don't come after me…you're already too late. I love you man, thank you for being my best friend. I couldn't think of a better one than you.

Your best bud Chandler.

Joey slid down the bench until he was rested on the floor. He stared at the letter in his hands as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. He was gone, his best friend was really gone. 'Don't blame her' he read the words again. He growled at the thought of her. She caused this…she killed Chandler.

Ross yawned and stretched his body as he slowly woke up from his nap. He sat up from the couch and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'Must have dozed off' he thought to himself as he picked the book up off of the floor on placed it on the table.

He stood up and gave another big yawn. Something suddenly caught his eye from near the front door. A white envelope had been pushed under it, it had his name written on it. Ross grinned as he picked it up, someone had given him mail. He ripped it open and soon the smile turned into a frown as he read.

Dear Ross,

I'm glad that you visited me. I know things haven't been great between us but I'm happy that you still consider me as your friend. You're my oldest friend and possibly one of the greatest guys I'll ever know. I miss those collage days, back when nothing mattered, where we could just chase a pretty girl and no worry about babies or marriage.

You were always the one who had the answers, in a way I think we all depended on you for that. I know how much Monica means to you, she's a part of your family and I could never ask you to throw that away. She needs you…a lot more than I do, so I understand why we can't hang out like we use to.

When Monica and I began dating we made a promise that no matter what, we would never let our relationship ruin the friendship we all have…I have to keep that promise. You were right, things will never be the same with the group again, not so long as I am here, that's why I have to go. Joey will forgive her in time; he'll need you more now I'm not around, please be there for him, if not for me?

I don't blame you if you hate for this, even I hate myself for doing this. I'm selfish and I feel bad for leaving you all with this weight on your shoulders, but time doesn't heal everything. I'll miss you Ross.

Love Chandler.

Ross cursed loudly once he had finished reading the letter. He threw the piece of paper down and quickly grabbed his coat. He rushed out the door and down the hallway, not sure exactly where he was going. He had to find him before it was too late, he could let him do this.

Don't worry i'll post the next chapter very soon, please review if u liked it, I hate writing letters!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, i'm glad you like it! This one's a long chapter. Just a note: This fic is set around season 6 and there is a song mentioned in this chapter that was released like this year…but we'll just ignore that fact ok? Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own friends

Incomplete

Chapter 7

Phoebe walked into her apartment after a long day at the massage clinic. She didn't even notice the letter until she step right on in. She picked it and looked at the writing on the envelope.

"Chandler?" She said, noticing his handwriting straight away. She frowned, wondering why he would be writing to her, didn't he know she had a phone now? She sat down on the couch and carefully opened it and began to read it out loud to herself.

Dear Phoebe,

I guess this is the first you have heard from me for awhile. I'm sorry it couldn't have been in a better way. I don't suppose you know much about what's happening, to be honest neither do I. I never got a chance to thank you for that night you came looking for me. I don't really remember much of it but Rachel told me.

It means a lot to me that you care so much about me and you don't deserve to have your friendship with everyone torn apart because of me. That will never happen though because I won't be around to make it awkward anymore. Who knows maybe we'll meet again someday.

You were a great friend Pheebs, you always knew how to make me laugh and you're the best singer I've ever heard. Don't ever quit that. I hope everything works out good for you, you deserve the best. Things are going to be ok now, as long as you guys have each other, everything will be fine.

All the best to you,

Love Chandler.

"Oh my god" Phoebe whispered as she set the letter aside. She put a hand over her mouth and stared ahead.

She wondered how long ago he had posted the letter. Would it be too late? She looked up at the clock on the wall, it was almost 8:30. She had to tell someone, maybe the police? No, she decided to go find Rachel first, hopefully she had already heard. She stood up and slowly made her way to the door, wishing she had talked to him before.

Rachel walked out of her bedroom, stomach growling. Monica was obviously working late again. She opened the fridge and rummaged around trying to find something. She eventually settled for the leftover spaghetti and put it in the microwave. It was then that she noticed the two white envelopes lying on the ground. One was addressed to her, the other Monica. Rachel put Monica's on the table before opening hers.

Dear Rachel,

Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do. I need you to understand that this is how it has to be. You once told me that things would get better, that there will always be a tomorrow. She was my tomorrow, my today, she was everything to me.

I know this will hurt you so much and that I'm sorry for but the only regret I have is leaving you all like this. I know you tried so hard to help me and you will never know how grateful I am for that, especially to you Rach. You were my rock, you were always there for me, I only wish I could have been there in return. Thank you, thank you for being such a loving, caring, beautiful person and thank you for being my friend.

You're one of the kindest people I know and one day someone will be so lucky to have you as their rock, like me, I'll never forget you Rach, any of you, I won't forget. I love you angel,

Love Chandler.

Rachel's body was already shaking with choking sobs. Tears ran freely down her face as she clutched the letter to her chest. So many thoughts and emotions were running through her head, she couldn't even think. She looked over to the second letter, sitting on the table.

She wondered what it said. How was Monica going to take this? Rachel knew she still loved Chandler, more than she loved Richard and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she realized it.

"Oh god Chandler why? Why did you have to do this?" Rachel whispered to the letter.

She almost contemplated hiding Monica's letter, she was going to find out sooner or later though. Rachel suddenly heard footsteps from outside coming closer. "Oh no" She quickly shoved her letter into her pocket and tried desperately to dry her eyes. She didn't want Monica to see her like this before she even knew what was going on. Rachel cursed as the tears kept falling. The door swung open and Phoebe rushed inside.

"Rachel, oh god do you know?" She asked in a panic.

Rachel nodded, her sobs too harsh to even talk. Phoebe went over to her and together they embraced and cried. Forgetting that Phoebe had left the door open, they didn't notice when Monica walked in looking tired and worn. She looked at the two with a look of confusion and worry.

"What's going on?" She asked, causing the two to jump. "Monica…umm…we umm" Rachel looked around nervously.

She sighed and picked up the envelope on the table.

"I think you should read this" She mumbled sadly.

Monica gave her a puzzled look before taking the letter. She looked even more puzzled when she saw who's writing it was.

"Chandler" She whispered almost longingly as she traced the writing. Carefully she opened the envelope and read. She had expected a long letter, him begging for her back or abusing her for what she had done, but she found neither. Rachel and Phoebe waited intensely as she read it to herself.

Empty spaces, fill me up with holes

Distant faces, with no place left to go

Without you within me, I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess…

I tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is

Incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on

But I am swimming, in an ocean all alone

Baby, my baby it's written on your face

You still wonder if we made a big mistake…

I tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is

Incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on

But I can't seem to let you go

I don't want to make you face this world alone

I want to let you go…

I tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is

Incomplete

Incomplete

Monica's hands were shaking, she looked up at the others.

"I…I don't understand, what does this mean?" She questioned.

"He's gone Mon" Rachel said in a shaky voice.

"What do you mean gone, how can he be gone?" She continued to ask, her voice starting to quaver.

Just then the door opened and Ross walked in.

"Monica, I'm so sorry" He said, hugging his sister.

"Where is he Ross?" Monica asked. She seemed to be in shock.

"I don't know, I've looked everywhere I can think of, Joey too. I called the police and they're out searching now" Ross explained, out of breath.

Rachel burst into a fresh batch of tears. Monica sat down on a chair, trying to take in all the information.

"Gone? Her Chandler was gone?"

Once again the door burst open and a very angry Joey stormed in.

"How could you do this Monica, how could you be so selfish!" Joey screamed.

"Joey!" Rachel said in shock.

"This is all your fault, you killed him!" He yelled.

"Joey please, that's not true" Ross said, walking towards him.

"Chandler's dead because of her and you don't even care!" Joey spat at Ross. Ross put his hands on Joey's shoulders to try and calm him down.

"You got what you wanted, you got rid of Chandler for good, now you can live your happy fucking life with Richard" Joey told Monica. Monica sat, shaking her head as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to" She choked.

"Come on man stop this" Ross said more sternly.

"You're a murderer, you killed him" Joey yelled as he pulled away from Ross.

The look on Joey's face scared everyone in that room. The look of pure hatred burned in his eyes. He glared at Monica with such anger before storming out of the room.

"Oh Monica" Rachel said, going to hug her. Monica stood up and moved away from Rachel.

"I'll be in my room" She said in such a dull, flat voice that it had the others worried.

Monica slowly walked across to her room, almost robot like and gently closed the door after. Ross ran a hand through his hair, he had no idea what to do. He wanted to be angry at Joey for saying those things but he was more worried than anything. He had never seen Joey act like that before.

"I'm going to go talk to Joey, will you two be ok here?" Ross asked softly. The two girls nodded, deep in thought.

As soon as Ross got into the hallway he could hear Joey from behind his closed apartment. The loud screams of frustration followed by something smashing. Ross opened the door carefully. Joey was standing in the kitchen, throwing anything he could find. Plates went smashing into the walls and lay in hundreds of pieces on the floor. Ross quickly went into the room and ran up to Joey, grabbing his arms from behind before he could throw another.

"Let me go!" Joey screamed. His face was bright red and wet with tears.

"No Joey, you have to stop" Ross ordered.

He kept his arms firmly wrapped around Joey so he couldn't move. Joey struggled a bit but eventually dropped the plate in his hand and broke down crying. Together they slowly dropped to the floor. Soon Ross' emotions got the better of him and the tears began to fall.

Next chapter will be coming soon! please review


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Thank you again for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. It may take awhile for the next chapter to come heeeaaps sorry! I'll try my hardest to get it done but I got a lot of study to catch up on first! Please review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own friends or anything to do with them.

Incomplete

Chapter 8

Monica lay curled up on her bed, clutching her pillow to her body as she sob into it. Within minutes the pillow was soaked with her endless tears. She was scared that they would never stop. She felt like her whole existence meant nothing anymore, like she would never be happy ever again. Is this how Chandler felt? Was this how Monica had made him feel. The thought of this caused Monica to sob even harder.

What Rachel had said before was right, Monica would realize that she was in love with Chandler, and she did. The moment she opened that letter was the moment that she realized that she needed him. How could she have been so blind? She was so desperate to get married and start a family that she didn't even care who it was with. But now she didn't even want that. She didn't care if she never got married and didn't have any kids, all she wanted was Chandler. Why is it that it took him leaving for her to realize it? I guess she always figured he would be there, like he always had been. Monica wished that she could just fall asleep, escape to her dreams where Chandler was there waiting for her. She wished she could stay there and never face reality again.

There was a light knock on the door and Rachel stuck her head in.

"Sweetie, Richard's here" She told her softly.

Monica didn't reply, she just kept her head buried in her pillow. Rachel opened the door wider and let Richard into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Monica, what's wrong?" He asked, suddenly very concerned. Monica sat up, still hugging her pillow and said nothing.

"My cousins flight was delayed, I thought you were going to meet us at the house" He sat down next to her and put and arm around her shoulder.

"Talk to me" He said gently.

"Chandlers dead" Monica whispered through her sobs. Saying it out loud made it seem more real.

Monica burst into tears again, burying her face in Richard's shoulder. Richard frowned and pulled her back.

"What do you mean he's dead?" He asked in confusion.

"He's gone" Monica sobbed. She was almost hysterical now, she could hardly breathe.

"Honey, I just saw Chandler at the airport, it looked liked he was waiting for a plane" Richard told her gently.

Monica stared at him in shock for a moment then shook her head.

"You couldn't have" She replied.

"Yes I did, did he say anything about leaving?" Richard questioned.

Monica suddenly let out a loud gasp and jumped off of the bed. Without another word she grabbed her jacket and dashed out the door, receiving three very puzzled looks on her way out.

"Can't you go any faster!" Monica shrieked to the taxi driver.

"Do you want to get there alive?" The man asked sarcastically, giving her a sideways glance.

"I don't care just go!" She exclaimed.

Her hands were shaking and sweaty. She had to get there in time. 'oh god, please don't let me be too late' she silently prayed.

The taxi screeched to a stop in front of the airport. Monica practically flew out the car and threw a handful of money at the cab. Most likely tipped him three times as much but she didn't care, she had to stop him. She ran through the airport as though she was being chased, knocking people over in the process.

She screamed for people to get out her way as she ran. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as she noticed the time chart. She took in the three that were leaving within the hour and ran to the nearest boarding area. She franticly searched the waiting area but there was no sign of him. She quickly glanced at her watch, 10:15, flight 206 was leaving now.

She ran to the boarding area to find people already handing their tickets over to board the plane. There were about 15 people lined up from what she could see.

"Chandler!" She called. She could have been in a room of 100 people and still see him first.

Chandler turned at the sound of his name as he handed the lady his ticket.

"Chandler, don't go please, I love you" Monica cried, out of breath. Chandler just stared back at her, eyes filling with tears.

"I have to" He replied sadly.

"No Chandler, you don't have to do this. I love you, I'm sorry for everything I've done" She said desperately, stepping closer to the crowd, not caring about all the eyes watching them.

"You have Richard now" Chandler replied dully.

"I don't love Richard, I love you Chandler" Monica stated.

"Excuse me sir, there are people waiting" The lady interrupted, trying to sound nice.

"Sorry" Chandler told her and began to walk towards the door.

"Chandler, please don't leave" Monica begged softly.

Chandler stopped and looked back at her one last time. Without a word he turned back and walked onto the plane.

That was the last time she saw him.

This isn't the end i promise!...please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, sorry it too so long. Hope you enjoy it and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own friends or anything to do with them nor the backstreet boys song I used in the last chapter… (knew I forgot something!)

Incomplete

Chapter 9

One year later…

Chandler sat in his office, staring at the piece of paper in front of him. The words of his boss repeated in his head. 'Your next assignment will be in New York, you leave in two days'.

Chandler sighed as he chewed the end of his pen. New York, so many memories lay there. Part of him was actually excited about going back, he missed New York, he missed his friends. He wasn't sure weather he could face them again, not after what he had done. 'No, this will be a strictly business trip only' Chandler thought to himself.

'No use digging up the past, they probably don't even live there anymore' Chandler told himself. He started gathering the papers that were spread out over his desk. His new job was a lot like his old one, working with figures, only with this one he got to travel almost all the time. He liked that, he was always so busy with work that the memories of his past were slowly slipping away. It wasn't until he was assigned to the New York job that he began to think about it.

He hadn't spoken to any of his friend since the day he left. I wonder what they are doing? Chandler wondered. He suddenly thought about Monica. He felt his heart twinge at the name but her pushed the thought straight back out of his head. "Business only" He muttered, packing his briefcase.

New York….

Joey flicked the TV off and slowly dragged himself off on the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Hmm…same as last time" He muttered and shut it again.

He pulled a bag of chips out of the cupboard and went into his room. He flopped down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'Why do I feel so miserable today?' Joey wondered to himself. It was his day off, he could spend all day just lounging around, which he usually loved.

He glanced over to the clock on his bedside table which read 2:10. Suddenly he realized why he felt so down. He picked up the framed photo of him and Chandler that sat next to the clock. I was exactly one year ago today. Joey ran his fingers over the picture before putting it back and sighing. 'God I miss him' Joey thought to himself. Things hadn't been the same ever since he left. For Joey it was the saddest day of his life. His best friend just up and left him, all alone.

He never got another room mate after Chandler; Joey figured that no one could replace him. Even Chandler's room was still there. Phoebe had helped Joey pack up most of his things is boxes, but they all still remained in the room. Joey had cried so much that day, going through Chandler's things and remembering all the good times. He was glad Phoebe had been there.

A loud knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Joey threw the bag of chips aside and climbed off of the bed. As he entered the lounge room and second knock sounded.

"Yeah, yeah keep your panties on" Joey called. He stopped and grinned at the thought of a hot chick standing on the other side. He opened the door and gasped.

"C…Chandler?" Joey asked in shock. Chandler smiled warmly at him.

"Hey buddy, long time no see"

"W…What, How?" Joey stuttered, shaking his head. Chandler sighed and let himself in.

"I umm…I'm in town for business. Thought I'd drop by you know see if you were still here" Chandler explained.

"Y…You left" Joey stated sadly.

"I know Joe and I'm really sorry for that. I thought things would be better if I wasn't here, for all of us" Chandler explained.

Joey stared at him for a while longer in disbelief before grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much" Joey said, almost in tears.

"I missed you to buddy" Chandler replied. They pulled away from each other and sat down on the couch.

"So how is everyone?" Chandler asked excitedly.

Joey shrugged. "I don't know"

Chandler frowned. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"You leaving didn't make things better Chan, everything got worse…we drifted apart" Joey told him sadly.

"I'm sorry Joey" Chandler muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Joey stared at Chandler again, he couldn't believe he was really back.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked softly. Chandler smiled slightly at him.

"Everywhere, I got a job that required me to travel a lot so that's what I've been doing. Right now I'm in London. One of the places I had to come was here, I wasn't going to come around but I thought I saw you yesterday at burger king so I had to come see you" Chandler started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked.

"The guy I saw worked at burger king and I thought it was you" He said grinning.

Joey paused for a moment.

"That was me" He replied. Chandler stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean you? What happened to acting?" Chandler asked.

"Auditions were slow, I wasn't making enough money so I had to get another job" Joey replied with a shrug.

"What about the money I left you?" Chandler asked, frowning.

"It's all still there, every cent" Joey told him. Chandler sighed.

"I gave that to you Joey, God you're so stubborn" he groaned. Chandler knew that working in a fast food joint was the last place Joey wanted to end up.

"I didn't need your charity, plus I knew you might need it again someday" Joey said, trailing off.

"But I never said I was coming back, how did you know I might need it?" Chandler asked in confusion.

Joey shrugged. "I guess I just always hoped you would" He muttered.

Chandler's face fell. This wasn't meant to happen. Things were suppose to be better, not like this. He should never have come to Joey's, he would still have pictured in his mind all of them, sitting in central perk, laughing and talking as they all use to.

"What you thinking of?" Joey asked curiously watching Chandler.

"About how I screwed up" He muttered sadly.

"You didn't screw up Chan, you did what you thought was best" Joey said, shaking his head.

"Do you think you ever forgive me for leaving?" Chandler asked.

Joey smiled and patted Chandler on the back.

"I already have buddy"

The two had spent the rest of the afternoon just sitting around and talking. Neither had expected to be doing a year worth of talking in one afternoon. Chandler was surprised at how quickly Joey had forgiven him. He was acting like everything was back to normal now, like he had only been on a holiday or something.

Chandler was also surprised to find his room was still left in tact. Joey had decided to live on his own after Chandler left, saying that he didn't want another roommate. It was like Joey knew all along that Chandler would come back, like he never lost hope. Chandler admired him for that, but the thought of it also made him sad. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to go through the pain he did, they didn't deserve it.

You didn't really think I could ditch Chandler did you? haha. Hopefully I'll update soon, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeey everyone. Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you like that chapter! Here's the next chap which I'm sure you will enjoy….well I hope so anyway!

Disclaimer: Don't own friends or anything like that.

Incomplete

Chapter 10

Phoebe knocked on the door and waited for Joey to answer. She had just gotten a phone call from him, saying that Chandler was back and she came straight over. Once Joey opened the door, she let herself in and walked straight over to where Chandler was standing and slapped him across the face.

"That's for leaving" She said bluntly. Then a huge grin spread across her face as he pulled him into a hug.

"And that's for coming back" she added. Chandler hugged her back and smiled.

"Thanks pheebs, how have you been?" He asked as they all sat down on the couch.

She shrugged. "Oh, I'm still playing at the coffee house" She said excitedly.

"Really? That's great" Chandler replied.

"Yeah, it's not the same without you guys there though" she said less enthusiastically.

"Oh, so what happened to the others anyway?" Chandler asked.

"Well last I heard Rachel moved to New Jersey with her boyfriend. I haven't talked to her much since she left" Joey piped in.

"Yeah and Ross moved out too but I think he's still in New York" Phoebe added.

"And Monica?" Chandler questioned.

They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"We never saw her again after you left" Joey replied softly. Chandler nodded.

"I think I might go and see her" He told them.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Joey asked, concerned.

"I just want to see her, know that she's doing ok" Chandler replied.

Joey and Phoebe gave each other an unsure glance.

"If you say so but I still don't think it's a good idea" Joey told him.

Chandler shrugged and began flipping through the phone book, searching for Monica's address.

"I'll be back later" Chandler muttered as he walked out the room.

Chandler checked the number scribbled on his hand then looked back up at the house in front of him. It was a nice house with a slightly overgrown garden at the front. He opened the gate and walked down the path to the front door and knocked. A lady answered, she looked around mid fifties with graying hair and a kind smile.

"Oh hi, I umm…I think I might have the wrong house I'm looking for Monica Geller…umm…Burke" Chandler said, glancing at the address again.

"Yes Monica Burke lives here. I am the housekeeper, you can call me Mary. Please come in, I don't believe Monica was expecting a guest today" She stated as she took Chandler's jacket from him.

"I'm an old friend, she wasn't expecting me, my name is Chandler" Chandler said as he shook Mary's hand. Mary smiled at him and led him down the hall.

"She has been a little more off than usual today so I'm afraid you can only see her for a short while" Mary told him.

Chandler frowned but didn't say anything 'Probably got the flu' He thought. They stopped in front of a closed door and Mary was about to walk in when Chandler stopped her.

"If you don't mind, I can take it from here" Chandler said. Mary nodded and walked back down the hallway. Chandler took a deep breath as he grasped the door handle. Slowly he opened it and stepped into the room.

The room was dimly lit and in the double bed laid a thin and pale looking Monica. She stirred at the sound of someone entering the room.

"Mary? Is that you?" She asked, still half asleep.

"No it's me Chandler" Chandler told her softly. Monica frowned and slowly sat up to look at him.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked in a daze.

Chandler smiled and shook his head. "No I'm really here Mon, I'm back" He told her.

Tears filled Monica's eyes as she stared at the man before her.

"It's really you, I can't believe you back" She said in amazement.

"Yeah, I had to come and see how you were doing" He replied.

Monica's smile faded. "I've been dreaming of this day for so long" She mumbled.

She pulled back the covers and slowly got out of the bed and walked over to him.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was so afraid I'd never see you again" She told him tearfully.

Chandler frowned as he took Monica's hands into his.

"I missed you" He muttered, bowing his head.

"Oh Chandler, I missed you too. You have no idea how much" Monica said as she rubbed Chandler's arms and shoulders.

"The biggest mistake of my life was letting you go. I meant what I said at the airport last year. I love you and nothing else matters" She continued to tell him as tears silently fell down her cheeks.

"But Richard…" Chandler started.

"He's gone Chandler, it didn't work out between us" Monica said.

"I'm sorry" Chandler replied.

"Don't be. All I ask is that you forgive me, that's all I want" Monica told him, looking up pleadingly into his eyes. Chandler studied them for while. They seemed so full of desperation, like they were begging him.

"Monica, I don't know if things can ever go back to normal with us" Chandler told her softly, tears burning in his eyes as well. He wanted it to so bad but part of him was still telling him to back away.

"I don't care about that, I just need you to forgive me" She replied.

"Why Monica? What's going on?" Chandler asked suddenly getting worried.

"Nothing" She replied with a small smile. Her frail body was starting to tremble.

Chandler helped her back to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked softly.

Monica shrugged. "I've had a really bad flu the last few days, over done it I guess" She told him. Chandler stared at her for a moment, wondering whether that was the truth.

"So uhh…what happened with Richard?" He asked, deciding to let it go.

Monica smile sadly at him. "He found out I was pregnant and decided he didn't want a family after all…he never did, he just wanted to be with me" She explained as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Mon I'm so sorry" Chandler said hugging her. Monica leaned on his shoulder until he pulled her back.

"So you're pregnant?" Chandler asked frowning at her flat stomach. Monica almost laughed.

"His name is Daniel, he's nearly three months" She said proudly.

"You always liked that name" Chandler stated with a smile. Monica smiled back but it slowly faded away.

"It was because of me that you left wasn't it?" She asked, glancing at her hands. Chandler sighed.

"Yes and no, everyone was just so unhappy because of us, I thought if I wasn't here then no one would have to feel guilty about talking to you and you could all be friends again" He said softly.

"We could never be a group without you Chandler" Monica replied as she rubbed a hand over his cheek.

"Yeah well I can see that now" Chandler stated with a smirk.

"So why did you come back?" Monica asked curiously.

"I didn't, I'm only here on business, I'll be gone again next week" Chandler replied. Monica's heart sank.

"Oh" She said simply.

There was a long awkward silence between them. The sound of the door opening followed by a wailing cry from the baby broke the tension.

"Somebody wants to say hello, are you up for it?" Mary asked, holding the screaming child.

"Sure, bring him in" Monica told the house keeper.

While Chandler wasn't looking, Monica motioned for Mary to give the baby to Chandler. She placed the baby in Chandler arms before he even knew what was happening. Chandler froze and stared at the little bundle looking almost scared.

"I.I might drop him" Chandler said looking at Monica with concern.

"No you won't, your doing fine" Monica said, moving over so that she was sitting next to them. Mary took this as a sign that her job was done and quietly she left the room.

"He's so tiny" Chandler said in amazement.

Monica's smile grew wider as she watched Chandler with little Daniel. She had always pictured that expression, like a father seeing his son for the first time. Pity things don't always turn out how you want them to. Monica couldn't believe how adorable Chandler looked with the baby. It looked so natural and she could tell that Chandler was already falling in love with him. After awhile Chandler handed Daniel over to Monica.

"I better go, I have to go down to the office and organize this schedule" Chandler said standing up.

"Will we see each other again?" Monica asked hopefully.

Chandler nodded "Sure, maybe we can go out for dinner tomorrow night" He suggested.

"That sounds great" Monica replied. Chandler leaned over and gave her a quick hug before heading out the room.

As soon as the door was closed Chandler let out a long breath. His hand began to shake slightly. It was all coming back, all his feelings for her. After one year of being away from it all, he realized his feelings for her never had changed.

Woo! Next chapter hopefully comming soon! Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Like always thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You kept this story alive. I wouldn't have continued it without you all! Ok I know that last few chapters have been all talk no action but it has to be done and I promise there will be more action soon enough! So enjoy the story and please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own friends or anything yadda yadda yadda.

Incomplete

Chapter 11

Joey rummaged through the draw in search of something. Finally he found what he was looking for and pulled the little black book out of the draw, grinning widely. He flipped through the pages then grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the page.

"Hello?" A female voice greeted.

"Hey Rach, how are you?" Joey asked cheerfully.

"Who's this?"

"It's me Joey!" He told her. Rachel gasped.

"Oh my god Joey, hi, oh it's been so long" Rachel said excitedly.

"I know, I tried to keep in contact but you know, busy lives" Joey replied.

"Yeah I know, I'm so glad you called, I've just wanted someone to talk to for so long" Rachel exclaimed.

"There's actually a reason I called. Chandler's back" Joey said excitedly.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yeah he came over today, said he's in town for business" Joey replied.

"How is he? I mean does he look ok? Where has he been?" Rachel asked in a rush.

She couldn't believe he was back, she had so many things she wanted to say to him.

"Rach?" Rachel just realized she hadn't said anything.

"Oh right sorry, what were you saying?" She asked sheepishly.

"I asked if you were going to come back to New York, I thought it would be great if we could all get together and talk like old times" Joey explained.

"Oh umm… I'll have to ask David, he doesn't want me to go back to New York" Rachel said dully.

"So how are things going with you and David?" Joey asked. Rachel shrugged even though she knew Joey couldn't see her.

"I don't know, at first it was great but now I feel like I can't do anything I want anymore. He gets angry if I do things on my own" Rachel said sadly.

"So why don't you leave him?" Joey questioned.

"And do what? I quit my job to move away with him, they won't take me back now. I have no money and no where to go. I can't go back to my parent's" She told him.

"So come back to New York, you can stay with me, you can find another job and everything will be fine" Joey assured her.

"I wish it was that easy, h.he would find me" She told him nervously.

"Has he done anything to you?" Joey asked sternly. If he had done anything to hurt her Joey swore he would kill him.

"No, no he hasn't done anything…but I'm scared that one day he will. Joe I don't know what to do" Rachel said, her voice cracking.

Joey sighed and thought for a moment.

"Just come back to New York, as long as you're with me no one will touch you, you got that?" Joey stated more calmly now. Rachel sniffed and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Ok I will. Thank you so much Joey" She whispered.

"Hey don't mention it, I'm sure Chandler would love to see you again too" Joey told her softly.

"Yeah same here. I've got to go Joey, I think David's home" Rachel whispered. Joey could hear the slightly scared tone in her voice.

"Ok I'll see you soon yeah?" Joey asked to make sure.

"Yes, he'll be out tonight, I'll catch a flight out then. I'll see you soon sweetie" Rachel whispered and hung up.

Joey stared at the phone in his hands for a moment. He was expecting Rachel to tell him how happy she was and about marriage plans and such. He never expected it to be like _that _at all.

Later that night Chandler came back to Joey's apartment, carrying the Joey pizza special.

"You remembered" Joey exclaimed happily.

Chandler grinned as they sat down to enjoy their meal. Just like old times he thought. He liked that feeling, like everything was how it was suppose to be. Joey told Chandler about Rachel and how she was on her way back to New York. Chandler was excited about seeing her again although there was that slight fear about what she would think of him after what he had done. He knew already that she wouldn't be mad at him though, she would just be happy that he was back.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? I mean Rach will be here too but I'm sure one of us can share a bed" Joey suggested. Chandler nodded, stuffing the pizza in his mouth.

"Sounds good" He mumbled.

The phone rang and it was Rachel, telling them that she was on her way. The two of them went to the airport to meet her.

At first sight, Rachel dropped her bags and rushed over to them, almost knocking Chandler over as she jumped into his arms.

"Oh god I've missed you so much sweetie" Rachel cried, kissing him on the cheek.

Next she jumped into Joey's embrace, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you" She muttered.

Joey kissed her on the forehead and smiled warmly in reply. The ride home was very noisy indeed. There was so much to tell from all three of them and so little time. Chandler suggested that they try contact Ross and try to get the whole group together before the end of the week.

"Will she be there too?" Joey asked dryly, referring to Monica.

"It won't be a group without her" Chandler smiled. "You're not still mad at her are you Joe?" He asked. Joey shrugged.

"How can I not be after what she done to you" Joey said defensively.

"That was along time ago, things change" Chandler muttered with a shrug.

"You never told me what happened when you went to see her" Joey stated, suddenly interested.

"You went to see her?" Rachel piped in.

"Yeah, Richard left her. We actually had a really good talk and I'm going to see her again tomorrow" Chandler told them.

"So does she want to get back with you?" Rachel asked.

Chandler shrugged. "I don't know, she was begging me to forgive her, she said she didn't care about getting back together she just wanted my forgiveness" Chandler said with a frown.

"Do you think you two will work it out?" Joey asked. In a way Joey kind of hoped they would. If they got back together then Chandler wouldn't have to leave again.

"I honestly don't know guys. I want to, I really do but I guess I'm just scare of loosing her again" Chandler muttered softly.

"Believe me if you had seen her after you left you would know that she would never even think of leaving you again" Rachel told him. "She was just so depressed for days, she wouldn't talk to anyone"

"Really?" Chandler asked in surprise.

"She loved you Chandler, she let her desperation for commitment get the better of her but she soon realized…a few days too late" Rachel said with a sigh.

Now Chandler's mind was really screaming. He had thought when Monica said she loved him that he was only second prize. Richard left her so might as well have the next guy in line, but that wasn't true, she really loved him. Chandler smiled. He felt like he did when Monica first confessed her love for him. Nervous, excited, scared. He liked that feeling, like he was falling in love all over again.

What will happen next? Only I know haha!...sorry. Please review! Hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! (Shields self) ok this time I guess I do have a rather long delay to be sorry for. Had to put it on hold for a bit but now I'm back in action! So yeah not too long until the end now! Hope you all enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own friends or anything to do with them etc.

Incomplete

Chapter 12

Chandler stood in front of the door, checking himself over one last time. He had no idea why he was so nervous, he really wanted this night to go well. He knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments Mary answered.

"Oh hi, um I'm picking up Monica, is she ready?" Chandler asked with a grin. Mary looked at him with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry dear but Monica had to go to the hospital, she came down sicker than we thought" She said sympathetically.

"Oh, do you know what hospital?" Chandler asked.

"St George's about five minutes from here" She replied kindly.

"Thank you" Chandler said and hurried back to the taxi.

"St George's hospital please" Chandler said to the driver. He suddenly had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he hoped she was alright.

Chandler walked down the corridor, a bunch of flowers in his hands. He quickly scanned the numbers on the door until he found the one he was looking for. He gently knocked on the door before opening it.

"Chandler!" Ross exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat next to Monica's bed.

"Hey Ross" Chandler replied, hugging his friend.

"Mon told me you were back, man I can't believe how longs it's been" Ross said almost excitedly.

"Yeah I know, I'm so sorry for leaving you guys" Chandler said, bowing his head. Ross patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we're just glad to have you back" Ross said, smiling.

His smile quickly dropped as Chandler looked past him at Monica. She was asleep; she was surrounded by machines and looked awfully sick.

"What happened?" Chandler asked softly. He stood over Monica's bed and gently brushed a lock of hair off her forehead.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Ross asked nervously. He didn't want to be the one who had to do this.

"Tell me what?" Chandler questioned. The uneasy feeling grew worse and worse.

Ross bit his lip and let out a long breath.

"She has cancer" He replied sadly.

Chandler stared at him in shock, he could believe what he had just heard. The flowers in his hand dropped to the floor. Monica's voice played over and over in his head _'I've just had a really bad flu'. _Tears burned Chandler's eyes as he tried to comprehend.

"H.how bad?" He asked as his voice broke.

A tear slowly rolled down Ross' cheek as he watched over his little sister.

"It's breast cancer, it spread to far before they could stop it though…s.she's going to die" Ross replied as more and more tears spilled.

Chandler closed his eyes, he had accepted the fact that Monica had really loved him this whole time and now he was going to loose her again. Ross wiped his tears away and looked up at Chandler.

"You ok man?" He asked in a shaky voice.

Chandler stared at a spot on the floor. He couldn't take this, he couldn't handle the sounds of the machines that were now pounding in his head along with his harsh breathing. He glanced at Ross with tear filled eyes for a moment before he turned and silently walked out the room. Ross sighed at looked over at Monica one more time before following Chandler out the room.

"Chandler wait!" Ross called down the hall but Chandler didn't stop. Ross ran to catch up to him.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked him as he grabbed him arm.

"Don't touch me!" Chandler screamed, pulling away.

He was fighting to hold the tears back and Ross could see him physically shaking. Ross quickly looked around, he had to calm Chandler down or they would both be kicked out. He opened the nearest door and looked it, the sun room, perfect. Ross grabbed Chandler arm again and pulled him into the room.

"Chandler. I'm sorry you had to find out like this" Ross told him as Chandler began to pace the room, hands tangled in his hair.

It's not fair!" Chandler screamed. Ross grabbed both of Chandler's wrists.

"I know this is hard but you have to try and calm down or we will get kicked out" Ross told him sternly.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Chandler cried, tears now steaming down his face.

"Chandler please just sit down" Ross told him. It broke Ross' heart to see him like this and he was struggling to keep strong for him.

Chandler's harsh breathing soon turned into wracking sobs.

"Why? Why are they taking her away from me?" Chandler sobbed.

Ross sat him on the couch and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know Chan, I asked the same question" He replied as his voice began to shake again.

"It's not fair, it's not fair" Chandler kept muttering as he buried his face into Ross' shirt.

Ross let a few silent tears roll down his cheeks. "I know" He whispered.

Chandler slowly opened his eyes and was met with pure white ceiling. Panic overtook him and he quickly shot up, realising he was in a bed.

"Hey take it easy" Chandler could hear Ross' voice. He looked up as Ross came over to his bed.

"What happened?" Chandler asked breathing hard.

"You fainted in the sun room" Ross stated.

Chandler looked down at the hospital bed he was laying on. He was still fully clothed which he was thankful for. Suddenly he realized why he had fainted in the first place. He quickly jumped off of the bed, instantly regretting it as he suddenly felt dizzy. Ross grabbed him and steadied him.

"Hey be careful man, don't you think you should rest for a bit?" Ross suggested.

Chandler shook his head.

"I have to go see her, please?" Chandler looked at Ross with pleading eyes.

Ross looked at him with uncertainty for a moment then nodded and let him go.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, you want some?" He asked. Chandler nodded and headed out the room.

Monica opened her eyes and squinted against the bright light, she would never get use to that. She slowly turned her head to the side to see if anyone was in the room. She found Chandler sitting in the chair, his head buried in his hands. He looked deep in thought. Life wasn't fair. She finally had a chance to make up for what she had done, to change it all but now, now she would never be able to give him the life he deserved.

"Hey" She whispered to him. Chandler's head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"Hey" He replied with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner" She told him softly.

"I'll take a rain check" Chandler grinned. Monica smiled in return.

There was a long awkward silence between them.

"I.I know the real reason you're here" Chandler muttered as he stared at his hands. Monica signed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, I was just so shocked and happy to see you" She began to explain.

"Doesn't matter" Chandler mumbled, brushing it off.

Monica fell silent, she watched him for a moment as he struggled to fight back the tears.

"I really did want to marry you Mon, I wanted to spend my whole life with you, if I could take it all back I would" Chandler said as he let out a tiny sob.

He didn't want to cry in front of her, he didn't want to make her upset but he couldn't help it. Just the thought that she would never be able to live the life she wanted, see her little boy grow up or have any more children. The thought that he would never be able to hold her in his arms and tell her much she means to him, how much she always has. Monica reached over and placed a hand on Chandler's cheek.

"None of this is your fault sweetie, it's just…the way it has to be" She told him softly.

"But it's not fair" Chandler sniffed. He stood up from his seat and began to pace the room.

"I should never have left, maybe…maybe things would be different" Chandler started to mutter out loud.

"Chandler please, you can't possibly be blaming yourself for this. It could have happened to anyone" Monica tried to assure him.

"Well it shouldn't! It shouldn't have happened to you" Chandler said, raising his voice slightly.

"I deserve this after what I done to you" Monica murmured, tears filling her eyes.

Chandler stopped in his tracks and stared at her in shock. He walked over and grabbed Monica by the shoulders.

"Don't say that, don't you ever say that again!" Chandler yelled.

Monica burst into tears and so did Chandler. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" Chandler muttered as he cradled her in his arms.

"So am I" Monica whispered back.

The door opened and Ross walked in carrying two steaming coffees.

"Hey you're awake…oh have I come at a bad time?" Ross asked once he saw the two crying on the bed.

"No man you're cool" Chandler replied. He stood up from the bed and wiped a hand over his face before taking his coffee from Ross.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk, get some air" Chandler said.

"Ok" Monica replied, nodding. And with that Chandler left the room.

"I think he'll need awhile to adjust I mean I'm guessing this wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he came back to New York" Ross said, sighing.

"I feel awful putting him through this. The one thing I wanted was for him to come back so that I could tell him that I'm sorry and how much I love him, but now I'm starting to wish he never came back" Monica muttered sadly.

"Aw Mon don't say that, he knows that you love him and he loves you too and that's all that matters" Ross told her as he sat down on the side of her bed. Monica felt the tears ready to fall again as she looked up at her brother.

"I just don't want to hurt him anymore Ross" She whispered. Ross didn't know what to say. He leaned over and hugged her close as she cried.

Sniff. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! If you like please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Told you the next chapter wouldn't be long….well I might of said it anyway! So here you go, I hope you enjoy and thank you for all you're reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own friends etc!

Incomplete

Chapter 13

Monica pulled away from Ross after awhile and looked up at him.

"Ross there's something I have to tell you" She said softly.

"What is it?" Ross asked. Monica hesitated for a moment.

"The doctor came to see me before…when you weren't here" She told him.

Ross didn't like the sound of Monica's voice. He held her hand and waited for her to continue.

"He said the cancer is spreading faster than they first thought" She said gently. Ross bit his lip and slowly closed his eyes.

"And?" He asked even though he knew what was coming.

"I may not live for as long as we thought" She told him.

"How long?" Ross asked with his eyes still closed.

"…weeks, maybe months" Monica replied. Ross stared at his hands.

He wanted to cry but he had been crying so much lately that he was just so drained. They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Do mom and dad know?" Ross asked. Monica shook her head.

"I was hoping you could tell them, I really don't think I could handle going through all that again…please?" She asked.

"Of course I will" Ross replied, giving her another hug.

Chandler was back at the hospital first thing the next morning. He had gone straight back to his hotel room the night before. He knew that the others most likely didn't know yet, he could tell them later. Chandler stood out the front of the hospital, taking a drag from his cigarette. He had no idea when he had started that up again, it seemed like ages ago now. He dropped it onto the ground and squashed it with his foot then started to walk down the path. He had thought about leaving again. Just packing up and going back to London. It probably would be better for the both of them. A business trip, that's all this was suppose to be, he wasn't even going to see her and now here he was standing in front of the hospital for the second time. He sighed, he didn't want to leave. Everything had happened so quickly and he had no idea what to do. He knew the longer he stayed the harder it would be to leave but he also knew that if he left now, everything would go back to being bad. He sighed and leaned against the nearest tree. He really didn't know what to do. Chandler pulled out another cigarette and was about to light it when a familiar figure, walking across the grass caught his eye.

"Richard" He muttered with a frown. Just at that moment, Richard noticed him too and changed his path, heading towards him.

"Chandler?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked, trying to sound calm.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Richard said back.

"I'm visiting Monica" Chandler told him.

"Yeah well so am I, she is _my _wife after all" Richard replied.

Chandler was almost taken back by the nasty tone in his voice; it was as though Richard was mocking him.

"Your wife that you walked out on" Chandler said in a matter of fact tone.

Richard glared at him. He was acting so different then how Chandler had seen him before, so mean and possessive. Chandler was suddenly grabbed by the shirt and shoved up against the tree. Richard stared at Chandler for a moment before smiling at him.

"I'll convince her to take me back" He muttered then he leaned in close to Chandler's ear.

"Worked before didn't it?" He whispered with a grin. Chandler's eyes widened.

"W..what?" He asked.

"Didn't take much to convince her either. I promised her everything she could ever want, everything that you couldn't and didn't want to give her" Richard said in a low, amused voice.

"I never said I didn't want those things" Chandler replied with a frown.

Richards smile grew wider. "No…but I did".

The words hit Chandler like a tone of bricks. Richard had convinced Monica to choose him over Chandler…he had lied to her. Chandler suddenly felt his arm swinging and his fist connecting with flesh. A small wave of satisfaction washed over him but was quickly replaced by a hard blow to the stomach. Chandler doubled over in pain and barely had time to regain himself as the next blow came, this time to his face. A few more to the head and Chandler's world suddenly turned black.

Ross walked out the hospital door in search for Chandler. He should have been here by now and Monica really wanted to see him. Ross suddenly stopped as his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe the sight he saw in front of him. The sight of his father's best friend and sister's husband, the nice guy who always seemed at least half interested in Ross' dinosaur lectures. This guy now standing over Chandler's bloodied and bruised body giving him a few hard kicks in the chest.

"Hey!' Ross yelled as he ran over to them. Richard looked up and instantly stopped when he saw Ross.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ross demanded.

"He just lashed out at me, I was defending myself" Richard lied.

"I saw you beating him up Richard, what are you doing here anyway?" Ross questioned as he dropped to his knees besides Chandler.

"I'm here to see my wife" Richard stated.

"Well Monica doesn't want to see you so I suggest you just go home before I call the police" Ross told him.

He had every intention of calling the police anyway but he wanted this creep as far away from his sister.

"I want to see her" Richard demanded.

"I swear to god Richard if you don't leave I'm calling the cops" Ross replied angrily.

He pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital. He knew he was pretty much right in front of it but he wasn't about to leave Chandler alone in this state, especially with Richard still around. Once Ross got off the phone he looked around and Richard was no where in sight. He turned his attention back to Chandler.

"Hang in there buddy" Ross told him as he waited for the paramedics.

It wasn't long at all before they arrived with a stretcher. Ross watched in silence as his best friend was taken away by the paramedics. How the hell was he going to explain this to Monica?

Chandler opened his eyes and groaned as they met a bright light. _Not again_ he thought to himself. Pain shot through every inch of his body. He let out another groan as he remembered what had happened.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here" Chandler heard a voice say as a warm hand covered his.

"Mon?" Chandler groaned as he tried to turn his head to look at her. Monica moved closer to the bed so that he could see her.

"Hey" She whispered as she smoothed Chandler's hair back. She looked like she had been crying again.

"You should be resting" Chandler told her, his voice still slightly slurred.

"I'm fine, I had to come see you. I'm so sorry this happened" Monica replied, sitting down in the chair.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault" Chandler said.

"Yes it is, I should have listened to you Chandler, I shouldn't have believed him then none of this would have happened" Monica mumbled.

"Then I forgive you" Chandler replied softly. Monica took his hand into her own.

"Why? How can you forgive me? I don't even forgive myself so why did you forgive me so quickly?" Monica asked him.

"Because I love you" Chandler answered.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Monica leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too" She whispered in return.

Monica sat on the bed and they laid together for a long time before she spoke again.

"Chandler, I don't have much time left" She told him gently.

Chandler flinched at her words. He pulled her closer to him as if he was afraid if he let her go she would disappear. He bit his lip and nodded in understanding.

"C..could you do me one last favor?" She asked softly.

Chandler closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Anything Mon, anything for you…"

Haha! Cliff-hanger…well not really. Please review and I shall update! Next chapter may be the last…we'll see how we go. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Awww this is the last chapter…I'm soo depressed. I didn't want to finished it lol. I'd just like to thank all the people who reviewed me once again. I never would have continued this if it wasn't for you! This chapter is set months in the future…no specific amount but yeah, just so you don't get confused. Anyway I hope you enjoy the last chapter and with any luck I'll be putting on another story soon. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own friends or anything to do with them.

Incomplete

Chapter 14

Chandler walked into the room, smiling at the sight before him. The room was full of candles, forming a soft glow and a beautiful smell. In the middle of the room stood the love of Chandler's life. She wore a long silky red dress that made her eyes look bluer than anything Chandler had ever seen. Monica smiled and held out a hand towards him. It was then that Chandler noticed the soft music playing.

"May I have this dance?" Monica asked.

"You most certainly can" Chandler replied as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and together they began to dance.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Will it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_"_Chandler, what would you do if you only had a while to live?" Monica asked softly.

Chandler thought for a moment then smiled gently.

"I would tell my mom and dad that I love them, and tell my friends how much they mean to me" He replied, smiling down at Monica. She smiled in return and rested her head against his chest.

"So would I" She mumbled.

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I'll find my way, through night and day_

_Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven_

They danced slowly around the room, bare feet against white carpet. Chandler didn't know exactly where he was, but with her there it felt like heaven. He pulled her closer, feeling her warm body against his. He wished he could stop time, he wished he could stay in this moment forever, forever with her.

_Time can bring you down_

_Time can bend your knee_

_Time can break your heart_

_Have you begging please_

_Begging please_

Monica slowly pulled away from Chandler, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I have to go now" She told him softly. Chandler shook his head.

"Not yet, please, just a little longer?" He begged her. Monica smiled sadly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll always love you" She murmured.

"Don't go" Chandler whispered as tears sprung to his eyes.

_Beyond the door_

_There's peace I'm sure_

_And I know there'll be no more…_

_Tears in heaven_

"I have to Chandler, it's time" She whispers but Chandler shakes his head. He's not ready, not ready to let her go.

Monica stepped away from him. Chandler's arms had never felt so empty, so alone.

She reached up and kissed him, one last time. It was so soft, so full of love. The tears had now found their way down Chandler's cheeks.

"I don't want to say goodbye" He whimpered, almost choking on his words.

"Then don't, after all this isn't goodbye for ever" Monica replied.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Will it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

"See you later then?" Chandler said sadly.

Monica nodded with a smile but Chandler held on to her hands. He could here a voice calling his name. It sounded distant but soon sounded closer and closer, it sounded familiar.

"It's time to go Chandler" She whispered.

Suddenly Monica was pulled from Chandler's arms. He felt himself falling and everything was going black. She was gone, she was taken from him.

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

Chandler opened his eyes. He found himself lying in his bed; he was in his room at Joey's. He slowly looked around and found Joey standing at the door. He was the voice he had heard calling him.

"Hey man, it's almost time to go, you should get ready soon" Joey said sympathetically.

Chandler looked at him for a moment then nodded. Joey gave him a sad smile and closed the door behind him. Chandler stared at the suit, hanging on the hook behind his door. He didn't want to do this, he wasn't ready but like everyone said…it was time.

Chandler stood, staring up at the sky. He noticed that almost everyone had gone, he could hear the cars driving off one by one. He felt a hand resting on his shoulder, it was Joey. He stood next to him, not saying a word, just standing with him.

"Thanks man" Chandler muttered to his best friend.

Joey smiled and patted him on the back before heading off to the car. Next was Phoebe, she hugged Chandler tightly.

"She's in a better place now" she whispered to him. Chandler nodded.

She was in his dream, that was a better place, that was a beautiful place, a place where Chandler couldn't go. Chandler kissed Phoebe on the cheek before releasing her from the hug. Chandler turned around and saw Rachel walking up to him. She was still crying, she couldn't stop crying. Phoebe had been there comforting her the whole time but still she cried, from start to finish she couldn't stop.

"I'm so sorry" she said, hugging him. She buried her head into his shoulder.

"It's ok" Chandler replied, kissing her on the forehead.

They stood like that for awhile before Rachel stepped away. She walked over to where Joey and Phoebe waited. Chandler walked over to where Ross was sitting on a bench. He had tried to be strong for his family and now that they were gone, he let his emotions come through. Chandler sat down next to him without a word.

"Thank you" Ross said to him.

"What for?" Chandler asked with a frown.

"For everything, for coming back. You made her so happy Chandler" Ross told him. Chandler nodded.

"Yeah…I guess I did" He replied.

He patted Ross on the shoulder before standing up and walking back over to his spot. He looked down at the headstone and smiled as he read it.

Monica Bing

Beloved daughter and sister

Beloved wife forever and always in the hearts of her friends

RIP.

Chandler sighed and kissed his hand before placing it on the stone. He looked up just as the small child wandered towards him on wobbly feet.

"I was wondering where you got to mister" Chandler said as he picked baby Daniel up. Daniel grinned at him and began to poke at his nose.

"Let's go home kiddo" Chandler said and was about to head over to where his friends were waiting. He stopped and looked back at Monica's grave.

"See you later" He whispered with a small smile.

The end!

…..Sniff…that's it I guess, all done! Song was tears in heaven by Eric Claptocn, which I don't own by the way. Please review and thank you once again! Bye for now!


End file.
